fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arachna
Arachna '(雲形類動物 ''kumogatarui doubutsu) is a poweful dark mage in the infamous Dark Masquerade guild. She, along with the rest of her guild, operate in the abandoned Stark Theater. Currently, she is the only known user of Arc of Spiders. Appearance Arachna is a young woman with wide eyes and thick lips. Her diamond-shaped face is cupped by her large curly black hair, which sports a dark green headband, with a emerald flower on the side. Arachna wears a dark latex suit that begins in a collar that cups her neck, and leads down into a corset-style dress, that reveals her large breasts. Multiple leather strings connect the two corset strips, and the corset itself is black pleated latex with silver buttons lining the center. Under the corset, Arachna wears a performer-style skirt inspired by those from the early 1920's. The skirt itself is a short, poofy green skirt with silver rhinestones lining the upper edges. Towards the lower end of the skirt, pieces of netted fabric peek out, which contribute to the large and poofy look the skirt has going for it. For hosiery, Arachna wears black net stockings with a diamond-shape design, that go all the way down to her feet, where she wears long black strap high-heels. Personality Arachna herself is a quiet woman who prides herself on her magic, which she considers superior to most. Arachna is completely mute, and nobody in the guild has ever heard her speak. Nobody knows that this is because Arachna used to be the property of a man who ran a forced-prostitution ring, in the city in which Dark Masquerade is located in. Arachna was forced to unspeakable things and her "owner" had constantly warned her that if she ever spoke of anything of what she had gone through, she would be hunted down and forced to relive everything she had gone through. To this day, Arachne refuses to speak at all, in fear of returning to the horrible past in which she escaped from. Overall, Arachna has a depressed and solemn personality, and is only found with a frown on her face. History Arachna was a young adult when she was captured by a the owner of a prostitution ring and forced to be a sex-slave-for-hire. Arachna spent her days in a dark and dirty cage, being fed only table scraps of the patrons of the ring. The only time she was let is when some vile monster had paid her captor money to use her, as if she were any average working-class whore. Arachna was forced into silence by her captor, and convinced her if she were ever to speak, she would be punished beyond her darkest nightmares. The only sound Arachna ever made was when she cried herself to sleep, and silently prayed to one day be set free from the chains of slavery. One day, a mysterious man came into the ring, but for some reason, never paid Arachnas captor for her, or any of the other kidnapped girls either. Instead, he walked over to Arachne's cell, and while the guards werent looking, slipped her an old leather-bound book with the symbol of a spider carved into the front. The man left without a word, and Arachne was left alone again. Whenever the guards werent patrolling around her cell, Arachna would read the strange book, and eventaully learned it was a magic spellbook, that taught the reader the power to control spiders and use their powers. Nearly a week after the man came, Arachna had grasped the magic, and planned to use it against her captors, and free herself and the other victims of the ring. Arachna waited until nightfall, before attempting to use her powers. She concentrated hard, and thought of the spiders rushing in to the cell. After nothing happened, Arachne thought she would never escape, and began to cry. Arachna heard something skitter across the ground, and upon turning around, realized a horde of black spiders had gathered on the ground around her, awaiting her command. Arachne instantly pointed to her cell door, which the spiders then ran towards. The amount of spiders was so big, that their weight alone was enough to bust the old door off of its hinges. The black blob poured out of the room and into the halls. Arachna stayed back, and heard the screams of all of her captors and guards, which made her fill with stamina and vigor. After hearing the screaming stop, Arachna walked out into the main room, only to find the skeletons of what once were her captors. Arachna walked over to the skeleton of the main captor, and grabbed his keys, which unlocked the other cells. Arachna proceeded to unlock all of the other cells, and all of the slaves celebrated, and marked Arachna as their savior. After fleeing the ring, Arachna set out to find the man responsible of slipping her the magic book. Eventually, Arachna stumbled upon the Stark Theater, and discovered that the man, in fact, was the guild master of the dark guild located in the theater. Owing her life to the man, she decided to join the guild. Magic 'Arc of Spiders '(クモのアーク kumo no aaku) is a powerful Caster magic that allows the user to control and manipulate spiders to do their bidding. This can range from attacking, to supporting, or even to do everyday things such as retrieve an item. Users of this magic usually form a bond between them and their spiders, similar of the bond between Celestial Spirits and their summoners. The spiders usually are summoned in horde's of thousands, and are a menacing enemy to be faced. Not only do the spiders have extreme regenerative abilities, but they also carry a highly poisonous venom that is deadly to the average human mage. The afore mentioned regenerative abilities is what allows these spiders to form a shield around their caster and leave the caster unharmed from attacks. If a spell where to penetrate the gathered spiders, the spiders would simply "fill-in" the hole by multiplying and regenerating almost instantly. '''Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō) This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.).However, these chains are breakable as seen when Erza broke them using her sword to free Natsu * Chōeki (刑務所, Jailed): A Spell that utilizes the produced chains of Chain Magic in order to deal with Magical energy attacks. By mentally directing one of the loose chains to pierce such an assault, whether it be a spell or some other magic-based ability, Arachna can absorb and redirect the energy elsewhere. Once absorbed, Arachna can then expel the energy as a dark mass of energy that she can then mentally control to attack the opponent. Upon making contact with this mass, the enemy will feel as though they are being sucked into the center of the earth, with their entire being feeling as though it is being pulled in until the mass explodes. * Kangoku (刑務所, Prison): By combining her chains above herself and her opponents, Arachna can manipulate the chains in order to form a large spiral drill aimed to pierce through her opponents. Once released, this drill cannot be stopped by Arachna's mental commands, and it continues on until the chains break apart from the ripping force of the drill's tip. This drill is capable of destroying even the most powerful of magical barriers with ease as the point of the drill is laced with anti-magic, giving it an almost poisonous effect to any magical being that comes into contact with it. * Jikkō (実行, Execution): Arachna mentally commands the chains of her Chain Magic towards the ground, where they pierce the earth and burrow deep into the ground. Within seconds the ground begins to crack and break, sending waves of energy through the ground in all directions. The chains then appear from the ground like creeping vines, ripping sections of the area into isolated patches of trembling ground. Dozens of unbreakable chains appear from within the fissures, right below the targets. These chains quickly extend straight upwards and grab onto whatever Arachna has marked as a threat. Using her monsterous strength, she will begin pulling upward, causing the ends of the newly formed chains to quickly pull downwards, taking the victims with them in a spiraling plunge towards the ground. Those that survive find themselves being constricted tightly by the chains, trapped between the metal links and the ground, until they either escape, suffocate, or are ripped apart by the pressure.